


I carry your bean

by purpulebubble



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpulebubble/pseuds/purpulebubble
Summary: Elain was ready for her date. It had to be perfect. Because she has something to tell Azriel, the love of her life. “Will he be happy? Shall My fantasy come to life?” Elain wondered. What a future would be like after she told him? The rush of excitement and unrest overflew her thoughts. She was dressed beautifully, and on the house roof she waited for her prince.





	I carry your bean

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction, so I really hope you guys like it and let me know what you think after!

Elain has been waiting all week to tell him. She wanted to tell him the moment she suspected, but she had to make sure first, she didn’t want to bring his hopes up only to crush them. Now that she was, she would tell him tonight. She wore a light pink gown, pretty and simple which was, Elain though, fitting for tonight. she couldn’t wait for him to know, couldn’t wait for them to start planning and getting ready for the newborn baby together and then finally be parents she knew it was a long way to go— she still has eight months before the baby comes— but she couldn’t help it. She was happy. Azriel made her happy and she wanted nothing more than to start a family with him. Azriel will be an amazing father, he had a kind heart, he always made sure she had what she needed, he loved her like no one’s ever had, and she loved him like she loved no one before and—  
“Hey,” his voice brought her back to the real world. She spun around to face him from where she was standing, watching the sky at their townhouse roof.  
“Hey,” she smiled at him “ I was just thinking about you” he returned her smile and took a few steps towards her  
“ oh yeah? What were you thinking?” He put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, and she intertwined hers around his neck “ I have a surprise for you,“ she said pulling away from him but held his hand and led him to the table she’d set for them “ which you will know right after dinner “  
————  
During dinner she asked him about his day, he told her what happened and what he did back at the Illyrian camps. He was helping Cassian with training today, Az helped training young Illyrians how to fly something he loved doing and Elain loved watching him with them, his face full of joy while talking to them, his kind words to encourage them, his excitement to see them and their excitement to see him.  
When he was done talking he asked her about her day and she told him about the arrangements she’s making for her flower shop which will be opening soon and how excited she was, and that finally, everything is coming together and how she’s almost ready for the opening day next month.  
—————-  
They were watching the city below them when Azriel said “ Um so about that surprise you have for me. What is it?” He looked nervous which did not help since Elain was very nervous herself, she took a deep breath and said “ hold out your hand,“ he did as he was asked with a confused look on his face, “This,“ she said while placing a tiny bean right in the middle of the palm of his hand “ Is how small your baby is right now,” her voice was as soft and gentle as possible, she couldn’t stop the smile forming on her face. Azriel was still confused. She waited for him to let what she said sink in, his face went from confused to shock to joy then back to shock he looked a bit scared, Suddenly she wasn’t sure how he would react. She couldn’t look at him anymore. They’re married sure but did that mean he wanted a baby right now? What if he wasn’t ready yet? What if he wasn’t as excited as she was? What if she’s  
misread—  
“We’re having a baby.” He finally said “We’re having a baby,” he repeated, that was excitement in his voice, Azriel cupped her face and said “ I’m going to be a father,” when she finally looked up at him his face was so full of joy, her heart was going to explode “Yes. Yes, you are,” tears of joy started rolling down her face, Azriel grabbed her face and kissed her once.  
When he finally pulled back he picked her up and started spinning her around, and kept repeating “ I’m going to be a dad, we’re starting a family!” And she kept answering “yes yes we are!” Laughing at his reaction.  
It was one of the best nights of Elaine’s life.


End file.
